


Snowy Stroll

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Days of Gift Giving 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi loves bird facts, Bokuto is concerned for the gay penguins, Boys In Love, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Bokuto loses a game and Akaashi takes him on a nice walk to help him feel better.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Days of Gift Giving 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040157
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Snowy Stroll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingperidot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingperidot/gifts).



> Days of Gift Giving gift 2! This one is for kingperidot! Thank you for being so awesome and supportive ^-^ Your comments really bring joy to my life :) Here is a little joy for you!

Before Akaashi even finishes putting away the dishes from dinner Bokuto is slipping his coat on followed by his scarf and gloves. Akaashi had mentioned taking a walk after dinner and Bokuto enthusiastically agreed to go with him. He had said it was snowing and wanted to enjoy it.

The walks aren’t really for Akaashi and they don’t take them all the time. Usually it’s after Bokuto’s games regardless of if the team wins or loses. If it’s a win walk then Bokuto will give Akaashi a whole game recap even though Akaashi was there. It also helps Bokuto to burn off more of his excess energy. A lose walk tends to be where Akaashi talks. Both men will talk through how to improve so the next game will be a win followed by mindless babble on Akaashi’s part.

To Akaashi it’s just babbling, Bokuto apparently listens closely. This was made obvious to him once when they had met up with some of Bokuto’s teammates in the nearby park to play volleyball. Akaashi overheard Bokuto animatedly telling Sakusa bird facts which Akaashi had babbled about the week before on a walk.

“Do you have a specific route you want to walk tonight?” Akaashi asks as he also bundles up in his winter gear. Bokuto simply shakes his head. “Good because I have a place I want to take you.” That seems to pique Bokuto’s interest a bit.

Freshly fallen snow crunches under their shoes as they wander down the sidewalk. Each flake that falls around them is beautiful and silent and for a while they just enjoy it. Their hands swing gently between them, their fingers intertwined. The entire scene is peaceful.

“Nothing seemed wrong this time,” Bokuto says, finally breaking the silence, “during the game, I mean. We did everything right. The other team was just better than us.”

“The only thing you can do to fix that is practice and communicate with your team more,” Akaashi replies as he looks up at the black sky and scattered clouds.

“What interesting facts do you have for me today?” Bokuto asks as a small smile graces his lips.

“Do you like penguins by chance?”

“I do, especially when they’re wearing bowties,” Bokuto answers. “Are you smiling, Akaashi?”

“Nope,” Akaashi denies as his smile widens. “Anyways, I was reading an article yesterday about how gay penguin couples are common in penguin colonies.”

“How do the other penguins feel about them?” Bokuto sounds genuinely concerned abut the well-being of the gay penguins.

“They are completely accepting,” Akaashi assures him and has to fight off a giggle when Bokuto breathes a sigh of relief. “Sometimes the gay couples will even adopt eggs that are abandoned by straight couples.”

“Aww, yay for gay penguin parents!” This time Akaashi does giggle.

“Apparently they cuddle a lot too.”

“That’s sweet of them. Hey, Akaashi? Where are we?”

“The local elementary school set up a light display here at the part to do some fundraising so I figured we could check it out,” Akaashi explains as they approach the park. He pays their admission and buys two cups of hot apple cider, handing one to Bokuto as they walk through the gate.

Both men take their time walking past the light displays as they sip their drinks. About halfway through their walk they’re approached by a boy about no older than eight.

“Bokuto Koutarou? The volleyball player?” The kid asks nervously.

Akaashi can see Bokuto fill with dread just from the way his muscles tense. Clearly the loss has made a fresh appearance in his mind. Bokuto doesn’t show it though, choosing to nod and smile.

“Can I maybe get your autograph?” The boy holds up a pen and a small pad of paper. “You’re my favorite player! I want to be an ace like you one day!”

“Go above that,” Bokuto tells him as he accepts the pen and paper, “become a better ace than me.”

“I’m not sure that’s possible,” the kid tells him seriously. “I know your team lost today, but don’t let that get you down. It’s going to make your next victory even better than before!”

“You know what,” Bokuto tells him as he hands the pen and signed paper back to the boy, “you are absolutely right. Thank you for believing in me and helping me see things positively again.”

It takes everything in Akaashi to stop his jaw from hitting the pavement. Bokuto usually puts on a fake happy attitude for all of his fans, but this time he was honest. The boy and Bokuto chat for a few minutes more then the conversation is over and the kid leaves.

“How are you feeling?” Akaashi asks as they exit the park and start their journey home.

“Much better actually.” Bokuto does sound more enthusiastic than before. “Hey, Akaashi?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we can cuddle like the gay penguins do when we get home? I’m actually kind of tired.”

“Sure thing, Ace.”


End file.
